


The Mysterious Stranger

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Quinn: Medicine Woman, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Crossdressing, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Holodeck Character, Holodecks/Holosuites, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight in Hank's saloon, Michaela Quinn meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me, I'm just using them for some non-profit fun.

Dr Mike ducked as a chair came flying out of the saloon doors and smashed to pieces on the ground. There were yells and cries from within. It wasn't often that there were fights in there, but the ones that did happen where pretty spectacular. She would need her bag.

A few minutes later, when she returned with it, the noise had died down, and when she peered cautiously into the saloon, the only people present were Hank, cautiously peering up from behind the bar, and a figure in a wide-brimmed hat and a long, brown coat, just holstering a pistol. As Michaela entered, a couple of Hank's girls emerged from hiding and began to clear up the broken glasses and spilt whisky.

'What happened this time?' she asked.

'Ask  _her_ ,' Hank jerked a thumb at the stranger, who turned around. Indeed, it was a woman - Michaela hadn't realised at first because of her clothing, but she was petite and had long, curling hair and dark eyes. She looked like the sort of woman who might easily cause a stir in here, but not usually like this.

'I was just tryin' to relax,' the stranger drawled, unconcernedly. She gestured breezily, and then flinched at the movement.

'You're hurt,' said Michaela.

She shrugged. 'I ain't shot, it was just some glass. I'll be fine.'

'All the same, I'd better take a look,' Dr Mike said, briskly. 'I'm a doctor. Doctor Michaela Quinn.'

'They call me Durango,' said the other woman, relenting and letting Dr Mike tend to her wound.

'So, what exactly happened?' Dr Mike asked, fetching alcohol and bandages from her bag.

'It's like I said,' Durango explained. 'I was just lookin' to relax, enjoy some pleasant company. Some of the gentlemen didn't take kindly to it.'

'They attacked you because you're dressed in men's clothing?' Dr Mike asked.

'Naw, they weren't happy about it but all they did was call me names and try to act tough, and I don't mind that.'

'Then what?' Michaela asked.

Hank snorted. 'It was what she did next got 'em riled up. Tried to procure some... ah... company.'

Dr Mike blinked. Surely Hank couldn't mean what it sounded like he meant?

'Do you mean... you employed the services of... one of Hank's girls?' she asked.

Durango nodded. 'At least, I tried to. But folks wouldn't stop laughin' and so I had to shut one of 'em up when he wouldn't let me past, and then all hell broke loose. Beggin' your pardon, ma'am.'

There was silence for a moment, as Dr Mike searched her mind desperately for something - anything - to say. Fortunately practicality stepped in.

'Your arm isn't too badly hurt, but you'll need to go easy on it for a couple of days,' she said, as she finished tying off the bandage. 'And I'd like you to come to my clinic tomorrow so that I can check it's healing alright. Can you do that?'

'I'm in town a few days, reckon I can drop in on you,' Durango said. 'I'm obliged to you, Doctor Quinn.'

She turned to Hank. 'Now it's quieted down around here, how about an hour or two with one of your fine ladies?'

She strode across to Hank and passed him a handful of notes.

'Hank!' said Dr Mike. 'Do you... I mean, do you find this appropriate?'

Hank shrugged. 'Her money's good as anyone else's.'

Durango winked at Michaela and let Hank lead her into the back, where the girls were waiting with curious faces. Michaela watched them go, frowning. She was shocked, she was confused, but she had to confess, if only to herself - mostly she was just looking forward to seeing that woman again tomorrow.


End file.
